


I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt likes to be woken up with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Karen wakes up when the morning sun starts to filter through her curtains. She’s tangled up with Matt, legs wrapped around each others’ and chests touching. He’s so tired that he fell asleep on her couch before she finished cooking dinner the night before. She gets it, though - Heathrow to LAX is a killer flight even when you haven’t been doing fourteen hour shoots up until the day before you leave. 

Still, though, she’s ecstatic beyond belief to have him around and based on the fact that he hugged her so tight she could barely breathe when she came to pick him up from the airport. He’s been teasing and teasing at a visit for  _ages,_ but finally, he’s here. 

She kisses him on the forehead and relishes a little in how his skin feels under her lips, and because she just can’t resist she kisses a line down his nose to his chin, and then down along his jaw. 

She can’t tell if she’s waking him up or not, because he groans a little when she nibbles his earlobe but he can be kind of noisy when he sleeps. She maps and memorises his cheekbones with her lips, and the hands that rested idly on her lower back for the night are fisting themselves in the thin t-shirt that she wears as pyjamas. 

Yup. He’s awake.

She rolls them so that instead of being on their side, she’s lying on top of him. “Morning, stupid,” she says, and plants a kiss on his Adam’s apple. 

“Jesus, Kaz,” he mutters, and his hands slip under her t-shirt and oh how she’s missed how he feels against her skin. 

Hers skin down his sides and stop just above the waistband of his boxers, and then leans in and kisses him on the lips. It’s everything that she’s dreamed about for months in those dreams that leave her breathless upon waking. He tastes like morning breath, but that’s okay because she probably does too. He bites her lip gently and she moans; he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth and run it across the roof of her mouth. Her hips rock against his and he groans. Their tongues continue a messy slide for dominance, and she pulls apart only when she’s sure that she’s delirious not because of his hands shuffling her pyjama bottoms down her legs but because she needs to breathe. 

They rest together, forehead to forehead, and she can see that his face is flushed and  _god,_ he’s sexy right now. 

“You awake?” She asks, a smile on her face. 

He nods. “Oh, very.” 

He pulls her back in for another kiss then, and though they’re both awake, they won’t be stumbling out of bed for a long while. 


End file.
